PS I Love You
by lovecomyes17
Summary: Rukia Kuchiki has had a crush on Kaien Shiba for years, but he's getting married. To cope with her feelings Rukia writes secret love letters (only for her eyes) to all her previous crushes and hides them in a box, never to be sent, but by accident they are all mail out. With the letters out, Rukia must enlist the help of Ichigo Kurosaki to settle this chaos. AU-Ichiruki


_Hello! So I have been debating on writing this story for a while, but after the chaos that is going through the Ichiruki tags about the ending of Bleach I thought, I must show my support until the end. I know a lot of you lovelies are losing hope, but I still have hope. This story was influence from_ _To All the boys I ever loved before by Jenny Han_ _. Also, I am sorry if the story is OOC, it's been a while since I tried writing Bleach Fanfiction. But it will be Ichiruki._

 _Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach (Ichiruki would be canon by now with babies), and I don't own To All the boys I ever loved before book, all rights go to Tite Kubo and Jenny Han._

* * *

Chapter 1. Dear Kaien,

Rain.

Making a face, Rukia Kuchiki shut her window and proceeded into closing the blinds. She never did like the rain, it was always too depressing, gloomy, and there was always a sense of sadness that it brought along with it.

Stepping away from the window, Rukia plops herself down her bed.

Of course it had to rain on the night before classes start for her last semester as a senior in high school. It was an omen to the hell-awaiting semester that Rukia was about to endure, she just knew it. Over the almost four years, she had strain to push herself as academically as possible. She took vigorous exams left and right. Her grades were all a set of hard worked straight A's, not to mention she was also taking some advance classes. It was only customary for a Kuchiki to take the hardest classes and excel in them to guarantee a full ride scholarship to a prestige University. It was expected of her.

Which is why Rukia was dreading this last semester the most. She had to make sure everything went according to her plan. She had to get through one last semester and the final exam in order to secure her future, and the Kuchiki's name.

One semester. Surely it couldn't be too hard.

A set of laughter echoes down into living room as someone answers the door.

She jumps out of bed.

She had forgotten that today Nee-Sama had told her that Kaien Shiba was coming over for dinner. Cursing Rukia, kicks off her Chappy flippers, made a drastic charge to her closet, and took off the hairband of her raven black hair. She rummages through her clothes in a frenzy. Had it been another person, but the man downstairs Rukia would have simple wore casual clothes, but it was _Kaien Shiba!_

Kaien, the guy she has had an impossible girlish crush on for ages. Back since the moment she first met him, she couldn't help feeling jittery whenever he was near her. He was kind, respectful, handsome, tall - all the qualities Rukia admires and looks for. He was just perfect and although he was older than her by a couple years, that never stop her from thinking that maybe one day he would look at her like something more than a sister. All she had to do was wait.

A soft knock startles Rukia out of her fantasy.

"Rukia?" Hisana opens the door, peeking in. It only took one look across both sisters before Hisana began to chuckle at her younger sister look of utter distress. She knew all about Rukia's crush with Kaien, she thought it was rather cute to see her younger sibling that looks so much like her grow uneasy and cheery at his presence. Still she often wonders if the crush would disappear throughout the years or grow into something more. "Do you need any help?"

Rukia sighs. "No thanks I'm almost ready," Rukia answers quickly deciding on a simple green dress.

"I'll tell Byakuya that you'll be down in a minute," Hisana replies with a gentle smile. "Rukia you're always beautiful remember that."

Rukia smiles wider in return as her sister leaves her room.

* * *

Finally, a whopping 5 minutes later, Rukia descends the stairs and heads straight to the dining room. She sweeps her hands over her dress, making sure she was presentable, as she hears the calm directive chatter of Byakuya speaking.

When she enters she bows down, apologizing. "I'm sorry for being late!" She raises her head back, smiling and just like that she feels her heart shatter at a simple look. She freezes in spot, pin in a single location, her smile dropping immediately because right in front of her was Kaien Shiba sitting next to another woman.

"Rukia-san we we're all just waiting for you," Kaien smiles gently, one hand falling in the base of the beautiful woman beside him arm. "Can I present you with Miyako, my fiancé."

"Fiancé," Rukia stutter in surprise, unable to fully understand what her feelings were doing right now. For a moment she thought she couldn't breathe.

Hisana concernedly glance back at Rukia.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Rukia-san, Kaien always talks about how fond he is of all of you," Miyako says.

Rukia forces herself to snap out of it, when they all turn to her frozen statue form. Everything inside of her was swirling in painful shards, but she was a Kuchiki, she had pride after all.

"I…It's a pleasure to meet you too," she replies making her voice sugary, despite it feeling the opposite. In a tense rigid posture she went to her seat.

 _Fiancé….Fiancé….FIANCE'?-_ The words keep repeating in her mind each time feeling as it was a punch in the gut.

Throughout the dinner, Rukia hardly spoke a word. She let Byakuya and Hisana do most of the talking. Kaien was oblivious to the pain Rukia was going through as anyone with eyes could see how much he loved Miyako, and who was Rukia to step in their way. Listening to them talk, seeing their brief romantic gestures between each other. They were completely engrossed with each other. They were going to get married, Rukia was not the type to get in between a soon to be marriage between two people that love each other.

"When is the wedding?" Hisana questions carefully sometime during the meal.

"We plan to do it as soon as possible," Kaien chuckles.

"6 months from now," Miyako responds gleefully.

Rukia couldn't take it anymore. She stood up abruptly, her hands slamming on the table.

"I'm not feeling too good, I'm going to give in early, I am sorry, excuse me!" Rukia hardly let the last words through her lips before she was already rushing to get away from the dining room. She jolts up the stairs and shuts the door behind her. That is when the hurt finally came to her. All of it.

She cries. Rukia reprimands herself for being such an idiot and wistfully wishing that Kaien could ever be anything more. It's her own fault that led her to this point, she let her feelings go haywire instead of suppressing them down, wiping her eyes, she locks eyes to the red box at the top of her room.

She stands up, retrieving the box that held a group of secret letters that she has store for years.

 _If words don't help. Sometimes writing your feelings helps you cope the pain without saying it in words._

It was something Hisana had told her when dealing with their parent's death, and her adoption into the Kuchiki family years ago.

Taking out a blue piece of paper, Rukia began writing.

 _Dear Kaien,_

 _Remember when we first met? After losing my parents and being taken in by my sister's husband, you came to me and showed me what it means to be myself. You saved my life. You became my friend and my guide into life._

 _I respected you._

 _Your friendship was worth everything. You were everything I wanted and more._

 _It was you that taught me the importance of my heart._

 _You became my heart._

 _I like you ever since the moment you first smiled at me._

 _I like you more than this letter could ever describe, and I would have waited for you. For the day that you look back at me more than just a friend._

 _I wanted to be someone special to you. I wanted you to know how much I liked you. Every time you came around, there was never a time that I could dislike you._

 _Even now, all my heart says is your name. You're breaking me heart Kaien._

 _Kaien, I still like you!_

 _Did you ever like me back?_

 _Because I will always like you._

 _Even if I have to let you go, you will always be in my heart_

 _With love,_

 _Rukia Kuchiki,_

Her tears splash on the paper, as she drops the pen, circling her arms around herself. Kaien will never know how she felt about him. It's better if these feelings remain secret. Kaien will soon be married and he will never know about Rukia's feelings written in this letter

* * *

(2 weeks later)

At the sound of the bell, the students of Kakuara high school all rose up instantly, and rustle to get out aside from a few that still linger behind collecting their materials.

"Ah Rukia-san!" Momo, a girl with chocolate colored eyes and brown bun hair, whines as she looks over her grades. "How can you're grades be so good? I studied so hard and look at these scores!" Momo hunches her back in defeat, shoving the report card in her bag, miserable.

Rukia shrug sympathetically at her friend. "Have you consider tutoring Momo?" Rukia asks as they walk out of class only to be block by a tall lean figure blocking her full view across.

She scowls glancing up to the figure. Recognition flashes in her eyes, sparking her mood.

"What the hell Kurosaki!" Rukia grumbles, hands clench, and about five seconds from connecting her hands to the boy's chin if he continue to block her path.

"You tell me midget!" Ichigo Kurosaki replies glaring right back.

A vein pop at the midget comment.

"What are you talking about fool! You are the one blocking the door like you're the owner of this whole damn classroom!" Rukia accuses in return, huffing, and lifting her chin up to him to show she is far from being intimidated by him, even with her shorter height. "Or is your ego so far up your ass Strawberry!"

"Not that! _THIS_ \- You freaking annoying brat!" Ichigo pulls out a red envelope.

The moment Rukia saw the envelope she stiffen, her fury deflating into fear, she recognize it immediately, and right outside the letter was Ichigo's name written in her handwriting, beside one of her drawing.

 _It couldn't be_ , Rukia gasps, snatching the envelope from his hands. She took out the letter tuck inside.

"H-How did you...-"

"Look, I get that we have a bit of history," Ichigo scratches the back of his neck, her eyebrows still furrow in anger, but his cheeks deeming. "But I am not gay! I don't scowl like a mobster to look cool, and I don't have a teddybear attachment problem."

Her eyes scan through the letter unbelievingly. This was the same love letter she wrote two years prior when she was 16…-

It read.

 _Dear Strawberry,_

 _~~to be continued~~_

* * *

 _ **That's all for now. There will definitely be more explaining in the next chapters. I don't know when or how fast I'll update it. But since Bleach is ending soon, I will try updating soon. Thanks for the read in the next chapter…**_

 _ **Ichigo's letter is reveal in the next chapter. Ichigo isn't the only one that gets the love letters. All of Rukia's previous crushes are in risk of getting the letters. But who sent the letters out? And who are the others?**_


End file.
